fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Briar's Blaster
Why would Briar have such a powerfull pistol nearly 500 years before fable 3? :Guns came into the world about 50 years after the events of Fable. Briar could have gotten a pistol for herself during this time, or someone could have created one in her honor. Its all very possible. --Alpha Lycos 22:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Why would the gun be created in her honour when guns were imported from Samarkand by a merchant who specifically sold them to those who wanted to kill all the Heroes : I'm sorry, I forgot to sign FluffyWelshCake 10:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : : ::Just because they were imported to kill the heroes its possible that after many years and after the return of heroes someone built a gun in honor of Briar. Alpha Lycos 16:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : : True, but the Heroes never did rise again, they just became a myth to the people of Albion FluffyWelshCake 21:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Fable II was about the return of heroes. Not returning to the extent they originally were but still the return. This is known as you can here people going "Have Heroes returned to Albion?" and other such things. --Alpha Lycos 00:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Here are some other points: *Since "she originally went on quests that led her far beyond Albion in search of knowledge...", she could have often travelled to Samarkand. *Given her asian features, she could be from Samarkand herself as the location is based on East Asia (China & Japan). *Given her noble background and asian features, the gun could have been created in honour of her and her ancient noble family. *Given her noble background, her estate could have had a hand in the rise of pistols/its campaign. --Kay Smith 21:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Couple of problems with that. Samarkand is based on an unknown place, Garth is from there and appears more African then Chinese/Japanese. Briar Rose doesn't have Asian features, she looks like a typical goth Caucasian.--Alpha Lycos 04:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm just going off of the information on the Samarkand page. I can assure you I had no hand in the Briar Rose edit war and I put these points on this talk page to avoid any interference with it. But she does look asian. I take it that was what the speculation was about? --Kay Smith 16:47, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :If I recall rightly, the stuff about Samarkand being based on Asia is speculated due to Katana's originating there. As for the Asian features, to me she looks nothing like an Asian. She looks completely like a goth. My post above was merely me pointing out my opinion that there are problems with the theories involving Samarkand origins. Though I totally agree with the first point about her travelling there, my theory is either she was still around during the rise of guns or due to her being a very high skill user someone made a gun to honor that.--Alpha Lycos 02:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know where to find this weapon? I noticed on other weapons it was stated that it can be found in random weapon locations. :Yes it's random, as they all are. This one most likely appears in one of the non-shop places. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC) It may be available in other locations, but I received Briar's Blaster as reward for reaching 2000 points in the Mourningwood Fort mortar mini-game after buying the Fort. :Thanks for mentioning that. I'll add it to the record of weapon locations. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :I know it's been a long time and it's unlikely anyone will see this but I just have to say a couple things on this: :: Just found it in Auroran Armory :::No one actually knows whether Briar ever used the weapon in the first place, personally that seems unlikely to me but that's just my own opinion I don't think she ever used it. Hell, it's at least a tiny bit possible that its name doesn't actually refer to Briar Rose herself but someone else with "Briar" in their name. Now let me be clear I am 99% certain this is not the case but I'm not sure it would be impossible. Again so totally unlikely but at least a tiny, tiny, bit possible. :::Next the exact period where fire arms were invented in this world isn't quite known since all we know is that they appeared in Albion 500 years after Fable but it's possible they were invented in Samarkand much earlier so that would make it possible for Briar Rose to come upon a weapon like this. :::On Samarkand again fire arms were invented there but that doesn't mean they couldn't be made in Albion and that's what happened. The first guns came from Samarkand but they learned to make them in Albion too so the sentiments of the merchants who brought it from the east isn't really important. On Briar's appearance she does not have "asian" features in the game, remember this is fiction there is no asian here so I'm not sure we can use the real world as a comparison. Pretty sure Maze was from Albion and he was dark with a more negroid appearance. I see no mongoloid features here. :::''"True, but the Heroes never did rise again, they just became a myth to the people of Albion"- ''All the more reason to suggest the weapon was made in her honor 07:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::The "racial" aspect here is not linear: :::https://www.nature.com/articles/nature14507 :::https://bmcbiol.biomedcentral.com/articles/10.1186/1741-7007-8-15 ::: I have played and tested practically this game of late in a quite in-depth, intensive manner. This is now the SECOND time Briar's Blaster has appeared in a weapon shop. Endoc interestingly states ANY weapon can appear ANYWHERE - any supporting, substantiating data here...? Endoc, your own analysis shows there is no truly "random" in this game in distribution of weaponry. All very mathematically predictable once one lays out the facts and numbers, as you did responsibly - You showed the Auroran Demon Door and the Ossuary Golden Door do not harbor "randomized" weapons remotely, but a small class of upper-grade weapons specialized and individualized to the player. Even the official strategy guide babbles about how these locations are purely "random" - untrue fatuous nonsense. Any scientific forensic evidence of, e.g., the Sandgoose or Jack's Hammer, showing up in Brightwall Blades, etc. in any shape or form? I simply do not see it as an even possibilistic actuality. Who claimed they encountered the Swinging Sword in B.Stone armory? Evidence?